parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sammuel1993's Thomas's Christmas Party Full Movie, Narrated By Ringo Starr and George Carlin for the US.
Here is the twelfth full movie of Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas's Christmas Party, told by Ringo Starr and George Carlin for the US. Characters #*Thomas #*Edward #*Henry #*Gordon #*James #*Percy #*Toby #*Annie and Clarabel #*Sir Topham Hatt #*Mrs. Kyndley #*Terence #*Bertie #*Henrietta #*Duck #*Harold #*Annie and Clarabel #*Donald and Douglas #*Father Christmas #*Bill and Ben #*Diesel #*BoCo #*Terence #*Bertie #*Trevor #*Jem Cole #*The Policeman #*Foolish Freight Cars #*and more Transcript (The Intro to Thomas' Christmas Party with the Strand Home Video audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *Sammuel1993: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Sammuel1993, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by him. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from other films, before the main title goes to the Profile of Sammuel1993. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storyteller as George Carlin narrating the full movie) (Thomas' Christmas Party, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) #*George Carlin: It was Christmas on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard. Thomas and Toby were busy carrying people and parcels up and down the branch line. Everyone was happy. Only the coaches Annie and Clarabel were complaining. #*Annie and Clarabel: It's always the same before Christmas. #*George Carlin: They groaned. #*Annie and Clarabel: We feel so full, we feel so full. #*Thomas: Oh, come on! #*George Carlin: Said Thomas. #*Thomas: Where's your festive spirit? Christmas day is almost here. #*George Carlin: By the side of the track was a little cottage with a familiar figure waving to them. #*Thomas: It's Mrs. Kyndley! #*George Carlin: Whistled Thomas. #*Thomas: Peep, peep! Happy christmas! #*George Carlin: Thomas always felt better for seeing her. #*Thomas: Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without Mrs. Kyndley. #*George Carlin: He said to himself. When work was over, Thomas went to see the other engines. All their coats had been polished. #*Gordon: Pooh! #*George Carlin: Said Gordon. #*Gordon: Just look at us. Your driver will have to work fast to get you as smart as us. #*Thomas: Never mind that. #*George Carlin: Replied Thomas. #*Thomas: I've something important to say. Do you realize it's been a whole year since Mrs. Kyndley saved us from a nasty accident. You remember when she was ill in bed and... #*Edward: Yes of course. #*George Carlin: Interrupted Edward. #*Edward: You told us how she waved her red dressing gown out of her window to warn you about a landslide ahead. #*Percy: And you and Toby gave her presents. #*George Carlin: Percy joined in. #*Percy: And Sir Topham Hatt sent her to the seaside to get better. #*James and Henry: But... #*George Carlin: Said the other engines. #*James and Henry: The rest of us never thanked her properly. #*Thomas: Exactly. #*George Carlin: Said Thomas. #*Thomas: So now I think we should all give her a special Christmas party. #*George Carlin: Everyone was getting very excited and the drivers felt sure that Sir Topham Hatt will agree as indeed he did. The engines were all busy making plans, when silence fell. Sir Topham Hatt had bad news. #*Sir Topham Hatt: The weather's changed badly. Mrs. Kyndley is snowed up. Toby says he'll help to rescue her. You must help too, Thomas. There's no party unless you do. #*George Carlin: Thomas hated snow, but he said bravely. #*Thomas: I'll try, sir. We must rescue her, we must. #*Sir Topham Hatt: There's a good engine. You and Toby will manage splendidly. #*George Carlin: Thomas charged the snowdrifts fiercely. Sometimes he swept them aside, sometimes they stuck fast and the men had to loosen them. But at the cutting near the cottage, they could go no further. #*Thomas' Fireman: Look at that! #*George Carlin: Exclaimed Thomas' fireman. #*Thomas: Peep, peep! Here we are. #*George Carlin: An answering wave came from an upstairs window. Then they heard a familiar sound. #*Thomas: That's Terence the Tractor. #*George Carlin: Said Thomas. #*Thomas: He's come to help too. #*George Carlin: Sure enough, Terence had a snowplough and was working hard to clear a patch to the railroad line to safety. At long last, the rescue was complete. Percy took the tired workmen home. Terence said goodbye to Mrs. Kyndley and promised to take care of her cottage as he watched them all set off. The engines made good time. No more snow had fallen, but the yard was dark. There was no one to be seen. Thomas' heart sank. Suddenly, all the lights went on. What a marvelous site awaited Mrs. Kyndley. #*Sir Topham Hatt: Well done! #*George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. #*Sir Topham Hatt: I'm really proud of you all. #*George Carlin: Mrs. Kyndley especially thanked the smaller engines. #*Mrs. Kyndley: Thomas and Toby are old friends. #*George Carlin: She said. #*Mrs. Kyndley: And now Percy, you are my friend too. #*George Carlin: Percy was very pleased. #*Percy: Three cheers for Mrs. Kyndley! #*George Carlin: He called. #*Percy: Peep, peep, peep! #*George Carlin: They all whistled. #*Engines: (singing) We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. #*George Carlin: Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends thought it was the best Christmas ever and Mrs. Kyndley could think of nowhere should rather live than here with them on the Island of Sodor. (Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, narrated by George Carlin for the US) #*Ringo Starr: It was two days before Christmas. Many children were expected on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were busy with the final preparations. Sir Topham Hatt wanted this year's carol party to be an extra special celebration. Sir Topham Hatt was now waiting impatiently for Thomas. #*Sir Topham Hatt: Quickly now. #*Ringo Starr: He said. #*Sir Topham Hatt: Our Christmas tree has arrived just in time. I want you to fetch it, Thomas. Duck can look after Annie and Clarabel until you get back. #*Thomas: Will we be able to sing carols too? #*Ringo Starr: Asked Thomas. #*Sir Topham Hatt: We'll see. #*Ringo Starr: Promised Sir Topham Hatt. #*Thomas: It would be nice to sing carols again. #*Ringo Starr: Sighed Thomas as he set off on his important mission. Thomas collected the tree safely but large snowdrifts lay ahead. #*Thomas: I musn't be late. #*Ringo Starr: He thought. #*Thomas: Sir Topham Hatt is relying on me. #*Ringo Starr: Whistling bravely, Thomas tried to move. But he couldn't. There was worse to come. Thomas was snowed under. Meanwhile the other engines waited and waited. They were grumbling about Thomas for being late. #*Sir Topham Hatt: Silence! #*Ringo Starr: Said Sir Topham Hatt. #*Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas left the works safely, but snow had brought the telephone lines down. We must assume he is stranded. #*Ringo Starr: The engines now felt sorry for Thomas and cold but confident the twins set off to the rescue. Suddenly, they came to a drift that was deeper than the rest. #*Thomas: Help! #*Donald: Hush! #*Ringo Starr: Said Donald. #*Donald: I can hear something. #*Douglas: Probally the wind. #*Ringo Starr: Said Douglas. #*Thomas: Help! #*Donald: No listen. #*Ringo Starr: Insisted Donald. #*Thomas: Over here! #*Douglas: Oh, it's Thomas. Come on the poor wee engine must be frozen to the frames in there. #*Ringo Starr: When the workmen arrived, it took some time to decide how to dig away the drifts of snow. Thomas' driver and fireman, who had taken shelter at a nearby cottage, joined the rescue. At last, Thomas and the precious Christmas tree were free from the snowdrift. Then they set off once more to finish their long journey. Sir Topham Hatt greeted them warmly. #*Sir Topham Hatt: As a reward for all your hard work, you may go and enjoy the carols. Be quick now. #*Ringo Starr: At the big station, all was soon ready. #*Sir Topham Hatt: One, two, three! #*Ringo Starr: Suddenly like magic the station was flooded with lights. #*Sir Topham Hatt: Ladies and gentlemen and children, i give you three cheers for Thomas the Tank Engine and all his friends who had made this occasion possible. #*Ringo Starr: Suddenly there was a strange whirring sound. Percy and Toby smiled, they knew who it was. With landing lights shining brightly, Harold the Helicopter touched down gently in the snow. Bringing the greatest surprise of all, Santa Claus. Everyone cheered and the party began. #*Thomas: It's no fun getting stuck in the snow. #*Ringo Starr: Whispered Thomas to Percy. #*Thomas: But it was worth it for this party. Happy Christmas, Percy. Happy Christmas, everyone. (Terence the Tractor, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) #*Narrator: Autumn had come to the Island of Sodor. (as Thomas goes by, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, he passes an orange tractor named Terence, who is plowing a field) The fields were changing from yellow stubble to brown earth and an tractor was hard at work as Thomas puff along. Later Thomas saw the tractor close by. (Thomas arrives to meet Terence again) #*Terence: Hello. #*Narrator: Said the tractor. #*Terence: I'm Terence, I'm plowing. #*Thomas: I'm Thomas, I'm pulling a train. What ugly wheels you got. #*Terence: They're not ugly, they're caterpillars. #*Narrator: Said Terence. #*Terence: I can go anywhere. I don't need rails. #*Thomas: I don't want to go anywhere. #*Narrator: Said Thomas. #*Thomas: I like my rails, thank you. (Thomas leaves) #*Narrator: Winter came with dark clouds full of snow. #*Driver: I don't like it. #*Narrator: Said Thomas' driver. #*Driver: A heavy fall is coming. I hope it doesn't stop us. #*Thomas: Huh! #*Narrator: Puffed Thomas. #*Thomas: Soft stuff, nothing to it. #*Narrator: And he puffed on feeling cold but confident. They finished their journey safely but by now the country was covered. #*Driver: You need your snowplough for the next journey, Thomas. (as Thomas arrives, he is told to wear his snowplough) #*Narrator: Said his driver. #*Thomas: Huh! Snow is silly soft stuff. It won't stop me. (shakes and bangs the heavy and uncomfortable snowplough apart) #*Narrator: The snowplough was heavy and uncomfortable and made Thomas cross. He shook it and he banged it and when they got back it was so damaged that the driver had to take it off. #*Driver: You're a very naughty engine. (Thomas is left in his shed, locked up) #*Narrator: He said to Thomas. Next morning, Thomas' driver and fireman came early and worked hard to mend the snowplough, but they couldn't make it fit. Thomas was pleased. (Thomas sets off with two coaches again) #*Thomas: I shan't have to wear it, I shan't have to wear it. #*Narrator: He puffed to Annie and Clarabel. But they were rather worried. #*Annie and Clarabel: I hope it's all right, I hope it's all right. #*Narrator: They whispered to each other. The driver was worried too. #*Driver: It's not bad here. #*Narrator: He said to the fireman. (Thomas departs Knapford station for Ffarquhar with his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel) #*Driver: But it's sure to be deep in the valley. #*Thomas: Silly soft stuff. #*Narrator: Huffed Thomas. #*Thomas: I didn't need that stupid old thing yesterday and i shan't today. Snow can't stop me. #*George Carlin: He rushed into a tunnel thinking how clever he was. But there was trouble ahead. (Thomas just has to scream in fear, before he crashes into a large snowdrift) #*Thomas: Cinders and ashes!. #*Narrator: Said Thomas. #*Thomas: I'm stuck. #*Narrator: And he was. #*Driver: Back, Thomas, back. (Thomas obeys, but is still stuck) #*Narrator: Said his driver. Thomas tried but his wheels spun and he couldn't move. The conductor went back for help while everyone else tried to dig the snow away. But as fast as they dug, more snow slipped down until Thomas was nearly buried. #*Thomas: Oh, my wheels and coupling rods. I shall have to stop here till i'm frozen. What a silly engine i am. #*Narrator: And Thomas began to cry. At last, a bus came to rescue the passengers. And then who should come to Thomas's rescue but Terence. Snow never worries him. (Terence arrives and hooks up to Clarabel and pulls her and Annie out of the snow) #*Narrator: He pulled the empty coaches away, then came back for Thomas. (Terence hooks up to Thomas and pulls him out of the snow) Thomas' wheels were clear but still spun when he tried to move. Terence tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged and at last dragged Thomas clear of the snow ready for the journey home. (Terence goes away into the tunnel with Thomas following him and coupling up to his two coaches) #*Thomas: Oh, thank you, Terence. Your caterpillars are splendid. #*Narrator: Said Thomas. #*Driver: I hope you'll be sensible now, Thomas. #*Narrator: Said his driver. #*Thomas: I'll try. #*Narrator: Said Thomas and he puffed slowly away. (Thomas promises and puffs backward) (The Flying Kipper, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) #*Narrator: (as Henry arrives home) One winter evening, Henry's driver said. #*Henry's Driver: We'll be out early tomorrow. We've got to take the Flying Kipper. Don't tell Gordon, but I think if we pull the Kipper nicely, Sir Topham Hatt will let us pull the Express. The Special Coal they gave you is working well. #*Henry: Hooray! #*Narrator: Cried Henry. That will be lovely. (at the Harbour which Henry arrives at) All kinds of ships use the harbour at the station by the sea. They are passenger ships, cargo ships, and fishing boats also come here. They unload their fish from the quay. Some of it goes to shops in the town. And the rest into special trains to other places far away. This is the train the railway men call: The Flying Kipper. (Henry backs up and couples to nine vans and a caboose) Henry was ready at 5:00. There was snow at frost. Men huslted and shouted, loading up the crates of fish. The last door banged! The guard showed his green lamp. And the Flying Kipper was ready. (as Henry's wheels grip when he blows his whistle, he manages to start off out of the harbour, by pulling his train as easy as pie) #*Henry: Come on! Come on! Don't be silly! Don't be silly! #*Narrator: Puffed Henry to the freight cars. The cars shuddered and groaned. #*Freight Cars: Trickety toc! Trickety toc! Alright! Alright! #*Henry: That is better. That is better. #*Narrator: Puffed Henry. (Henry speeds through the night, hauling his Flying Kipper train) Clouds of smoke and steam poured from his funnel into the cold air. And the fire's light shown brightly. #*Henry: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! #*Narrator: Panted Henry. (Henry pounds his way onward) They were going well. The light grew better, the signal shown green, as they past. Then a yellow signal appeared ahead. His driver prepared to stop, but the home signal was down. #*Henry's Driver: All clear, Henry! Away we go! #*Narrator: They couldn't know the switches from the main line to a siding were frozen, and a home signal should have been set a danger, but snow had forced it down. (Henry goes onto the siding as the wrong track toward a freight train) A freight train was waited in a siding to let the Flying Kipper past, and the Driver and Fireman were drinking cocoa in the caboose. #*Conductor: The Kipper is due. #*Narrator: Said the conductor. #*Fireman: Who cares? #*Narrator Said the Fireman. #*Fireman: This is good cocoa. #*Narrator: The driver got up. #*Driver: Come on, fireman, back to our engine. #*Narrator: They got out just in time. (Henry crashes into the freight train, blowing his whistle, and coming off the rails) Henry's driver and fireman had jumped clear before the crash, but Henry lay dazed and surprised. (James goes by with the Breakdown Train to save Henry) Sir Topham Hatt came to see him. #*Henry: The signal was down, Sir. #*Narrator: Said Henry. #*Sir Topham Hatt: Cheer up, Henry. It wasn't your fault. Ice and snow cause the accident. I'm sending you to Crewe, a fine place for sick engines. They'll give you your new shape and a larger firebox. You'll feel a different engine, and you won't need special coal anymore. Won't that be nice? #*Henry: Yes, sir. #*Narrator: Said Henry doubtfully. (Henry returns home after being repaired and overhauled) Henry liked being a Crewe, but was glad to come home. A crowd of people waited to see him arrive in his new shape. He looked so splendid and strong that they gave him three cheers. #*Henry: Peep, peep! #*Narrator: He whistled. #*Henry: Thank you very much! #*Narrator: I'm sorry to say that a lot of little children were often late for school, because they waited to see Henry go by. They often see him pulling the express. (Henry goes by, pulling three coaches, passing Gordon with nine freight cars and a caboose) He does it so well that Gordon is jealous. But that's another story. (A Scarf for Percy, narrated by George Carlin for the US) #*Alec Baldwin: It was a cold winter's morning on the Island of Sodor. The wind was bitter and the ground hard with frost. Thomas and Percy were cold and cross. #*Thomas: All I want is a warm boiler. #*Alec Baldwin: Huffed﻿ Thomas. #*Thomas: Firelighter knows that. He's late. #*Percy: He's not late. #*Alec Baldwin: Replied Percy. #*Percy: This weather woke us up early. #*Alec Baldwin: Gusts of wind swirled round the shed, tossing flakes of snow towards Thomas. Then they swooshed round Percy too. #*Percy: Why don't we talk about something else? #*Alec Baldwin: Shivered Percy. #*Thomas: Yes. #*Alec Baldwin: Replied Thomas. #*Thomas: Like how silly we'll look when our funnels turn into icicles. #*Percy: That's not funny. Maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things-like sunshine and steam. #*Thomas: And firefighters. #*Alec Baldwin: muttered Thomas. #*Percy Scraves! #*Alec Baldwin: Continued Percy. #*Thomas: Scraves. #*Alec Baldwin: Laughed Thomas. #*Thomas: That's what you need, Percy. A woolly scarf round your funnel. #*Alec Baldwin: Thomas was only teasing, but Percy thought happily about scraves until the firelighter came. Sir Topham Hatt was enjoying hot porridge for breakfast. He was looking foward to taking important visitors on a tour of the railway, and had pressed his special trousers. #*Sir Topham Hatt: I shall put them in my trunk and change into them just before the photographs are taken. #*Alec Baldwin: He said to his wife. Then he set off to catch his train. Percy was now working hard. His fire was burning nicely, and he had plenty of steam, but he still hought about scarves. He saw them everywhere he went. #*Percy: My funnel's cold! My funnel's cold! I want a scarf! I want a scarf! #*Henry: Rubbish Percy! Engines don't wear scarves. #*Alec Baldwin: Said Henry. #*Percy: Engines with proper funnels do. You've only got a small one. #*Alec Baldwin: Before Henry could answer, Percy puffed away. Henry snorted. He was looking foward to pulling the special train. It was time for the photographs. Everyone was excited. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform for his trousers. They were in a trunk amoungst a big load of baggage. The porters were taking the baggage trolley across the line. They were walking backwards to see that nothing fell off. Percy was still being cheeky. His driver always shut off steam just outside the station. Percy wanted to surprise the coaches by coming in as quietly was he could. But the porters didn't hear him either. Percy gave them such a fright that boxes and bags burst everywhere. #*Percy: OH! #*Alec Baldwin: Groaned Percy. Sticky streams of jam trickled down Percy's face. A top hat hung on his lamp iron. Worst of all, a pair of trousers coiled lovingly round his funnel. Everyone was very angry. Sir Topham Hatt seized the top hat. #*Sir Topham Hatt: Mine! Percy look at this! #*Percy: Yes sir. I am sir. #*Sir Topham Hatt: My best trousers too. #*Percy: Yes sir. Please sir. #*Sir Topham Hatt: We must pay the passengers for their spoiled clothes, and my trousers are ruined. I hope this will teach you not to play tricks with the coaches. #*Alec Baldwin: Percy went off to the yard. He felt very silly. On the way he met James. #*James: Hello Percy. So you found a scarf, eh? But legs go in trousers, not funnels! #*Alec Baldwin: And he puffed off to tell Henry the news. That evening, Thomas and Percy were resting in the shed. Percy's driver has taken away the trousers and gave Percy a good rubdown. #*Thomas: Firelighter's promised to come early tomorrow. #*Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas. Henry arrived. He'd enjoyed taking the visitors around and now he felt sorry for Percy too. #*Henry: Driver says the weather will be warmer tomorrow. You won't need a scarf, Percy. #*Percy: Certainly not! #*Alec Baldwin: Replied Percy. #*Percy: Engines don't need scarves. Engines need warm boilers. Everyone knows that! (A New Friend for Thomas, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) #*George Carlin: Trevor the Traction Engine enjoys living in the Vicarage Orchard. Edward came to see him every day, but sometimes Trevor didn't have enough work to do. #*Trevor: I do like to keep busy all the time. #*George Carlin: He sighed one day. #*Trevor: And i do like company. Especially, children's company. #*Edward: Cheer up. #*George Carlin: Smiled Edward. #*Edward: Sir Topham Hatt has worked for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet Thomas today. #*Trevor: Oh. #*George Carlin: Exclaimed Trevor happily. #*Trevor: The harbor, the seaside, children. That would be lovely. #*George Carlin: Thomas was on his way to the harbour with a trainload of metal pilings. They were needed to make the harbour wharf firm and safe. #*Edward: Hello, Thomas. #*George Carlin: Said Edward. #*Edward: This is Trevor a friend of mine. He's a traction engine. #*George Carlin: Thomas eyed the newcomer doubtfully. #*Thomas: A what engine? #*Trevor: A traction engine. #*George Carlin: Explained Trevor. #*Trevor: I run on roads instead of rails. Can you take me to the harbour, please? Sir Topham Hatt has a job for me. #*Thomas: Yes, of course. #*George Carlin: Replied Thomas. But he was still puzzled. Workmen coupled Trevor's car to Thomas' train and soon they were ready to start their journey. #*Trevor: I'm glad Sir Topham Hatt needs me. #*George Carlin: Called Trevor. #*Trevor: I don't have enough to do sometime you know. Although i can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards even at harbours. #*Thomas: But you don't run on rails. #*George Carlin: Puffed Thomas. #*Trevor: I'm a traction engine. I don't need rails to be useful. #*George Carlin: Replied Trevor. #*Trevor: You wait and see. #*George Carlin: When they reached the harbour, they found everything in confusion. Cars had been derailed, blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere. #*Driver: We must get this pilings past. #*George Carlin: Said Thomas' Driver. #*Driver: They are escential. Trevor, we need you to drag them round this mess. #*Trevor: Just the sort of job i like. #*George Carlin: Replied Trevor. #*Trevor: Now you'll see, Thomas. I'll soon show you what traction engines can do. #*George Carlin: Trevor was as good as his work. He dragged the pilings clear with chains and towed them into position. #*Trevor: Who needs rails? #*George Carlin: He muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, Thomas brought Annie and Clarabel to visit him. Thomas was most impressed. #*Thomas: Now i understand how useful a traction engine can be. #*George Carlin: The coaches were full of children. Trevor gave them rides to all the harbour. He liked this best of all. #*Annie: He's very kind. #*George Carlin: Said Annie. #*Clarabel: He reminds me of Thomas. #*George Carlin: Added Clarabel. Everyone was sorry when it was time for Trevor to go. Thomas pulled him to the junction. A small tear came into Trevor's eye. Thomas pretended not to see. He whistled gaily to make Trevor happy. #*Thomas: I'll come and see you if I can. #*George Carlin: He promised. #*Thomas: The Vicar will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may meet you again at the harbour someday. #*Trevor: That would be wonderful. #*George Carlin: Said Trevor. That evening, Trevor stood remembering his new friend Thomas, the harbour, and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. (Henry's Forest, narrated by George Carlin for the US) #*Alec Baldwin: Henry the Green Engine has lived on the Island of Sodor for many years. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He liked every part of it from the fields filled with flowers to the white sandy beaches. But there is one place that Henry always enjoyed visiting more than any other. His driver knew this too. #*Henry's Driver: Come on, Henry. #*Alec Baldwin: He would sometimes say. #*Henry's Driver: We made good time today. We'll stop for a while by the forest. #*Alec Baldwin: Henry loved it here. The forest was filled with broad oaks and tall pines. Henry could remember the day long ago when he and Toby brought some new trees to be planted and Terence and Trevor helped haul them into place. Now he could see the trees growing amongst the others. Henry always felt better for being here. He couldn't really explain why but his driver understood. #*Henry's Driver: It's peaceful. #*Alec Baldwin: He said to Henry. But one night, everything changed. The engines were resting in the shed. #*Thomas: Listen. #*Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas. #*Thomas: Can you hear a strange whistling sound? #*Toby: It's the wind blowing outside our shed. #*Alec Baldwin: Replied Toby. #*Toby: But I never heard of like this before. #*James: Do you know. #*Alec Baldwin: Added James. #*James: If Gordon wasn't here now, I say it was him thundering by with the express. #*Alec Baldwin: All the engines laughed, except Henry. #*Henry: I hope the wind won't harm the forest. #*Alec Baldwin: By morning, the fierce winds have gone but the damage was done. Henry's driver came to see him in the yard. #*Henry's Driver: Trees have fallen on the line. #*Alec Baldwin: He said. #*Henry's Driver: We must help clear the tracks. #*Alec Baldwin: Donald set off with the breakdown train and Henry followed. Trees lay everywhere. The hillside now looked so bare. Henry felt sad. #*Henry: What will happen to all the animals who lived here? #*Alec Baldwin: He thought. When Henry's flat cars were full of logs, he took them to the timbermill where they will be turned to furniture and other things. Henry was glad the wood was being put to good use, but he was sorry to lose part of his forest. #*Toby: Oh dear. #*Alec Baldwin: Sighed Toby to Thomas. #*Toby: I wish there was something we can do to make things better again. #*Thomas: Yes indeed. #*Alec Baldwin: Replied Thomas. #*Thomas: But what? We can't mend broken trees. #*Alec Baldwin: Toby puffed slowly into the yard. #*Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Toby. #*Alec Baldwin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. #*Sir Topham Hatt: You do look glum. #*Toby: I'm sad about the trees. #*Alec Baldwin: Said Toby. #*Toby: And so is Henry. The forest is a special place to him. Now some of it was gone. #*Sir Topham Hatt: We'll soon put that right. #*Alec Baldwin: Replied Sir Topham Hatt. #*Sir Topham Hatt: I have an important job for you, Toby. I will like you to take some freight cars to the forest. #*Alec Baldwin: When the freight cars arrived, Toby was delighted. They were full of splendid young trees already for plating. #*Toby: This is the best job I've ever had. #*Alec Baldwin: Said Toby happily. When Henry returned, he was most surprised. There were Terence and Trevor busily helping the workmen clear the torrents stumps and branches. #*Terence: Look, Henry. #*Alec Baldwin: Called Terence. #*Terence: We're beginning again. The hillside will look better than ever before. You'll see. #*Alec Baldwin: Now whenever Henry stops by the forest, he could see the new trees growing strong and tall. Sometimes, everywhere was very quiet, and the other times, Henry could hear leaves rustling, or birds wing brushing the air. Often he can hear the distance sounds of children laughing, and always he is happy here. (Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1), narrated by George Carlin for the US) #*Narrator: Every day, Sir Topham Hatt came to the station to catch his train. #*Sir Topham Hatt: Hello. #*Narrator: He always said to Thomas. #*Sir Topham Hatt: Don't let the silly freight cars tease you. Remember, you have an important job as a special helper in the train yard. (As Henry leaves with some frieght, Thomas' whistle toots, while he shunts three freight cars into six others and a caboose, alongside a breakdown train) #*Narrator: There were lots of freight cars and Thomas worked very hard pushing and pulling them into place. There was also a small coach and two strange things his driver called cranes. #*Thomas' Driver: That's the breakdown train. #*Narrator: He told Thomas. #*Thomas' Driver: The cranes are for lifting heavy things like engines and coaches and freight cars. #*Narrator: One day, Thomas was in the yard. Suddenly he heard an engine whistling. (as Thomas shunts three freight cars into five others, he sees James, blowing his whistle, and hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose passing him at a dangerous speed) #*James: Help! Help! #*Narrator: A freight train came rushing through much too fast. The engine was James and he was frightened. His brake blocks were on fire. #*James: They're pushing me, they're pushing me. #*Narrator: He panted. #*Foolish Freight Cars: On! On! #*Narrator: Laughed the freight cars. Still whistling... #*James: Help! Help! #*Narrator: Poor James disappeared. #*Thomas: (depressed) I like to teach those freight cars a lesson. #*Narrator: Said Thomas the Tank Engine. (Thomas, feeling sly, and brave, hear an alarm ringing) #*Narrator: Soon came the alarm. #*Signalman: James is off the line. The breakdown train quickly. (Thomas runs along and couples to the Breakdown train) #*Narrator: Thomas was coupled on and off they went. Thomas worked his hardest. #*Thomas: Hurry, hurry, hurry! #*Narrator: He puffed. He wasn't predenting to be like Gordon. He really meant it. #*Thomas: Bother those freight cars and their tricks. I hope poor James isn't hurt. #*Narrator: James' driver and fireman were feeling him all over to see if he was hurt. #*(Cows mooing) #*James' Driver and Fireman: Never mind, James. #*Narrator: They said. #*James' Driver and Fireman: It was those silly freight cars and your old wooden brakes that caused the accident. #*Narrator: Thomas pushed the breakdown train alongside. Then he pulled away the unhurt freight cars. (Thomas pushes the breakdown train alongside, and pulls away the unhurt cars) #*Foolish Freight Cars: Oh, dear. Oh, dear. #*Narrator: They groaned. #*Thomas: Serves you right, serves you right. #*Narrator: Puffed Thomas. He was hard at work puffing backwards and forwards all afternoon. #*Thomas: This'll teach you a lesson, this'll teach you a lesson. #*Narrator: He told the freight cars. And they answered... #*Freight Cars: Yes it will, yes it will. #*Narrator: They left the broken cars. Then with two cranes they put James back on the rails. #*(The cranes lift James away from the field. An astonished Thomas watches as James is put back to the rails) #*Narrator: He tried to move, but he couldn't so Thomas helped him back to the shed. (Thomas blows his whistle and couples to James and pulls the engine back to the workshop) Sir Topham Hatt was waiting anxiously for them. (Thomas, blowing his whistle, arrives) #*Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Thomas. #*Narrator: He said. #*Sir Topham Hatt: I heard all about it and i'm very pleased with you. You're a really useful engine. James shall have some proper brakes and a new coat of paint and you shall have a branch line all to yourself. #*Thomas: Oh thank you sir. #*Narrator: Said Thomas. Now Thomas is as happy as can be. He has a branch line and two coaches called Annie and Clarabel. He puffs proudly backwards and forwards with them all day. (Thomas puffs along, pulling his two coaches called Annie and Clarabel, along his very own branchline) He is never lonely. Edward and Henry stop quite often and tell him the news. (as Edward and Henry arrive, pulling a ten coach working, Gordon goes by, hauling his four Express coaches on his Wil Nor Wester train) Gordon is always in a hurry but never forgets to say... #*Gordon: (blows his whistle) Poop Poop. #*Narrator And Thomas always whistles... #*Thomas: Peep Peep. #*Narrator: In return. (Thomas' whistle toots) (Special Message from Sir Topham Hatt) #*Sammuel1993: Sir Topham Hatt would like to send you a message treat and thank you for making a full movie. Please like my photos and videos, leave a comment, send me a message, rate, vote, and subscribe to Sammuel1993, that's me. That's all folks! And goodbye! Category:Sammuel1993